1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. General Background
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, a tower computer, a server, and the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the electronic apparatus is always labor-intensive.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket of a computer chassis. Usually, these screws are small enough to make them difficult to be manipulated and installed. It is laborious and time-consuming to manually manipulate the screws. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easier to be dropped by an assembler into the computer. Some accidental damage will occur in the computer due to impact of these moving parts, and the like causes.
To address the aforementioned problems, a plurality of mounting apparatuses is invented to reduce the number of needed screws. For example, a pair of detachable rails is attached to opposite sides of a storage device with screws. The storage device slides into and is secured to a drive bracket. However, the screws have to be removed to detach the rails from the storage device before replacing the storage device.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which conveniently and securely holds a storage device in a bracket.